


Добыча гробовых гостей

by fierce_cripple



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Horror, Reality Bending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: И познаете истину, и истина сведёт вас с ума.
Kudos: 3
Collections: WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2020





	Добыча гробовых гостей

**Author's Note:**

> Пассивно-агрессивный кроссовер с «Marble Hornets», пламенный привет SCP Foundation.

_Мне просто надо посмотреть,  
куда стекает душа._

— Держи. Только никогда не говори со мной о них больше.

— Хорошо. — Тим заглянул в пакет, полный маленьких кассет. Второй стоял у его ног.

Жёсткие пальцы стиснули его запястье, Тим поднял взгляд, но не встретился глазами с Диком. Стёкла зеркальных авиаторов сверкали холодом и отчаянием, почти умоляюще, но так, словно Дик уже знал его эпитафию.

— Я серьёзно, Тим. Никогда не говори со мной о них.

***

Он мог понять. Эти плёнки были школьным проектом Дэмиена — тем самым, посреди которого он пропал. Ни следов, ни свидетелей, ни улик. Все эти записи просмотрела полиция — и вернула.

Дома Тим обнаружил в пакетах несколько оплавленных, как если бы Дик пытался от них избавиться, но передумал в последний момент. Это точно не было делом рук Дэмиена: Тим видел коробку, которую Брюс отдал полиции, и там все кассеты были целыми.

Странным выбором были сами кассеты, но… это был Дэмиен. Он мог бы заморочиться и смешением аутентичных красок эпохи Возрождения.

Тим решил пойти по нумерации. У первой почти истлела наклейка, а углы поплыли чернотой — пришлось подпилить их, чтобы влезла в камеру.

Ничего особенного не было в том проекте, хотя никто и не знал, что конкретно Дэмиен хотел снять. Наверное, Кон и Джейсон знали лучше, именно их Дэми попросил помочь — сыграть. Но их допрашивали в участке, а Тим никаких вопросов не задавал. Он сам не знал, почему.

Наверное, сначала он не был готов.

А потом всё посыпалось. Спустя эти годы Тим не знал, где сейчас оказался Коннер, а Джейсон переехал ещё до тех событий.

Они никогда и не были близки.

На первой плёнке Дэмиен просто снимал вечернюю прогулку с Титом. Тим упрямо вглядывался в темноту за качелями на площадке, когда вечно спокойный, воспитанный Тит вдруг зашёлся истошным лаем, камера дёрнулась — Дэмиен рывком обернулся, но перед ним была лишь пустота.

Тит продолжал лаять, когда запись потемнела и оборвалась помехами; Тим сдёрнул наушники, до того пронзительный был звук.

Он никого и ничего не увидел.

И полиция — тоже.

И полиция — тоже?

***

Следующие несколько кассет просто снимали их повседневность. В кадре никогда не было людей — Тим помнил: хотя Дэмиен таскал с собой камеру, почти не выпуская её из рук, он старался не снимать семью.

Как будто его жизнь никогда не включала _их_.

Тогда Тим был благодарен за это, в ретроспективе находил странным то, что Дэмиен даже не спросил — вдруг кто-то да согласился бы. Дик точно сказал бы да.

На очередной записи был Кон. Это была его машина — Тим помнил смешную птичку на зеркале заднего вида; он сам её подарил. Сердце пропустило удар, а потом ещё один, когда Кон заговорил.

Он явно читал текст, приготовленный Дэмиеном, ничего особенного — просто роль. Ни одно слово не было действительно о Коннере. Всего лишь исповедь парня, который вернулся в крошечный родной городок. Кон не скучал по Смоллвилю, Тим это точно знал. По родителям — да, но не по Смоллвилю.

Снаружи были лишь пустая улица и одноэтажные домики в ряд, Кон трепался, откинувшись на спинку сидения, улыбаясь, прикрыв глаза, а потом наклонился, потирая виски, и выпрямился снова. Камера, до того плавно следовавшая за его движениями, замерла, от левого нижнего угла пробежали помехи, и когда Кон замолчал, Дэмиен продолжил молчать тоже.

— Эм… Ну, как?

— Отлично.

Голос Дэмиена звучало порывисто, будто он заторопился, хотя он никогда не торопился; всегда был страшно горд своими умением планировать, пунктуальностью, чёткостью.

— А мне кажется, я перегнул. Может, ещё дубль?

— Нет, всё отлично.

— Но…

— _Мы уезжаем!_ — рыкнул Дэмиен, и Тим никогда не слышал его _таким_. Даже когда выходил из себя, Дэмиен сохранял чёткость речи, а теперь в голосе звучало что-то животное.

Животный страх.

Тиму пришлось пересмотреть плёнку ещё дважды, прежде чем он заметил появившуюся на перилах одного из крылец сову.

Но в следующие семь повторов он не увидел её, сколько ни всматривался.

***

Плёнка из машины не была оплавлена, как и та, которая шла следом.

На этой не было вообще ничего особенного.

Обычный съёмочный день: они были дома у Джейсона, Тим топтался у окна, повторяя текст. Всё время ёжился, хотя стоял жаркий июль. Кажется, простуда: он то и дело кашлял, пока Кон не предложил ему свою худи. Тим отказался, но тот всё равно накинул её рукавами ему на плечи. Джейсон опаздывал.

Обычный день. Хороший день.

Тим никогда не был дома у Джейсона и никогда не помогал им снимать.

***

Он не мог разглядеть из-за помех, но ему казалось, что из ветвей за окном смотрели два круглых жёлтых глаза.

***

Через десяток обычных записей Тим снова добрался до обожжённых кассет.

Обычность предыдущих плёнок, впрочем, была весьма условной, потому что даже для проекта о собственной жизни Дэмиен был слишком одержим тем, чтобы снимать всё. Тим видел, как он ставил камеру на корзину для белья, пока принимал душ, и водружал на штатив, пока спал.

Но ни одна плёнка не запечатлела рисунков, которые Тим увидел на оплавленной.

Дэмиен лежал на своей кровати спиной к камере, не переодевшись ко сну, а стену за ним покрывали рисунки. Всего один, на самом деле, многократно повторённый: клюв, два круга, два острых изгиба.

Тим попытался повторить его и подпрыгнул, едва не уронив стул, когда перед камерой пронеслась тень.

В помехах ему почудились крылья, но он взял себя в руки и продолжил смотреть: пока рябь не закрыла всё и не пошла на убыль.

Он ожидал увидеть что угодно, но не уставившегося прямо в камеру Дэмиена. По его лбу стекала кровь, но он даже не пытался стереть её, просто смотрел.

Полиция не могла проигнорировать эту запись.

Кто же пытался её сжечь?

***

Было ещё кое-что.

Во время съёмок Джейсон вечно пропадал. Опаздывал, не являлся даже к себе домой (Тим сходил с ума, пытаясь понять, как мог просто _забыть_ , что был там).

Тиму нужно было поговорить с ним, но адрес был проблемой. Он не собирался нарушать обещание, данное Дику ~~так быстро~~ , и тем более не хотел объяснять Брюсу, зачем ему адрес непутёвого братца. Интернет, однако, не прощал и не забывал, так что через несколько дней после решения Тим поехал к Джейсону.

Дом встретил его тёмными окнами и запылённой дверной ручкой. Тим посветил через окно и увидел полнейший разгром: перевёрнутый диван, сломанный столик, обрывки газет и раскиданные пакеты.

Он знал, что у Брюса и Джейсона всегда были не самые лучшие отношения, и они давно не общались, но ведь Брюс знал бы, случись с ним что? Знал же? _А сказал бы_?

Тим обошёл дом, и не так уж неожиданно задняя дверь легко открылась, стоило поддеть отвёрткой у замка.

В кухне было не лучше. Распахнутые шкафчики, разбитые банки с крупами, перевёрнутый кувшин.

Ему точно стоило уйти прямо сейчас, но не мог же он потерять ещё и Джейсона, даже если это уже произошло давным-давно и к разгрому отношения не имело.

Тим побрёл по дому медленно, осторожно освещая дорогу фонариком, ища в углах что-нибудь, любые улики и следы. Но это место даже не выглядело, как возможное пристанище Джейсона.

В кладовке на втором этаже он нашёл сваленные в кучу одеяла и пару бутылок воды.

А потом луч фонаря выхватил в дальней комнате очертания силуэта и красной маски. Свет дёрнулся, на секунду теряя цель — Тим едва не выронил фонарик и дрожащим голосом позвал:

— Джейсон?

В комнате никого не было. Позади скрипнул пол, и Тим не успел обернуться, когда на него бросились двести двадцать фунтов ярости.

***

Он очнулся в своей постели, не уверенный даже, что произошедшее не приснилось ему.

Но на ладони красовался рисунок: клюв, два круга, два острых изгиба.

***

Тим знал, что такое страх.

Ему было страшно, когда погибли родители. Когда рожала Стеф. И когда пропал Дэмиен.

Но это?

Он едва мог спать.

Страшнее всего было сделать то, что Дэмиен уже делал: поставить камеру в своей спальне на ночь. И всё же к концу второй недели он решился.

Хуже было только посмотреть запись. Первые пару часов всё было тихо: просто он ворочался — беспокойно даже для ускоренной перемотки, но ближе к рассвету…

Помехи побежали разноцветной рябью, и запись начала скакать, глотая целые куски.

 **Раз**

Фигура за окном.

 **Два**

Смотрит с комода, расслабленно качая ногой.

 **Три**

Сидит на его постели.

 **Четыре**

Красная маска заглядывает в объектив.

 **Пять**

Плёнка рвётся.

Тим бросился к окну — никаких следов взлома, дверные замки — в порядке.

Это не мог быть Джейсон. Брюс ведь сказал бы им, если бы Джейсон сошёл с ума?

 _Сказал бы?_

***

Тим не мог больше оставаться дома.

Но деваться ему было некуда — он не мог поехать к Дику (долбаное обещание), он не мог тревожить Брюса и Альфреда.

Джейсон… он даже не был теперь уверен, что тот в порядке.

Дома было страшно. Он больше не поднимал жалюзи, прибил рейки по краям окон и поставил ещё два замка на входную дверь. Он понимал, что это не помогло бы — стекло можно выбить, а дверь снять с петель; если кто-то хочет войти, то войдёт, но ему необходимо было хотя бы на секунду почувствовать себя здесь в безопасности.

Он без конца видел во сне, как входная дверь открывается, а он запирает, а она открывается. Снова и снова.

В одну из ночей сон наконец изменился.

Тим был в комнате отеля, дорогущего отеля из тех, где они останавливались в детстве, когда Брюс решал вывезти их куда-то, где можно было покататься на лыжах, продышаться от готэмского смога.

Чуть выцветшие обои в мелкий цветочный узор, дорогие, рельефные, и никого вокруг. Кровать с голым матрасом, забитые окна и ни единой двери.

— Смотри, — произнёс голос Кона, и Тим обернулся.

Кон разглядывал его без тепла, совсем не похожий на себя, как не походят на человека посмертные фотографии. Но рука его была тёплой, когда он подхватил запястье Тима кончиками пальцев и прижал к цветочному узору на обоях.

Тим поднял взгляд и увидел нишу — выше него, выше Кона, выше Боюса, будь он здесь — в ней стояли старинные часы, время застыло на десяти сорока восьми, маятник не качался.

Под ладонью билось время, как живой человеческий пульс, всё громче и громче, и неясно было, почему требовалось потрогать, чтобы услышать.

Тим хотел спросить об этом, но едва он обернулся к Кону, биение сменилось аритмичным хлопаньем крыльев, и острые когти впились ему в лицо.

***

Он никогда не пил много.

Да и мало предпочитал не пить, тем более один, но у него кончились силы, не помогали таблетки, дома было страшно.

Страшнее, чем пойти в бар и надраться.

Бармен смотрел недобро, Тим приветливым клиентом не был, просто молча пил, без слов тыча пальцем в разные позиции барной карты, а потом пил залпом шоты и лонги, пока бар не начал вращаться, как детская карусель, а душе не стало никак.

Он расплатился и соскользнул со стула — неуклюже, почти упав, но всё же устоял, взмахнув руками в нелепом эквилибристическом пируэте. До Дика ему было далеко. Примерно настолько же, насколько было плевать.

Он зацепил пару столиков, неровно шагая к выходу, и хотя в прохладе улицы стало легче, одновременно стало куда тоскливей.

Он был совершенно один, и некому было даже рассказать о происходящем.

***

Срезать точно было хреновой идеей, но на самом деле переулки Готэма казались безопаснее собственного дома. Пока в одном таком его не нагнали другие посетители бара. Заметили кошелёк, наверное, да в общем, плевать, только финансовых проблем ему не хватало, но было неплохо увидеть простых уродов вместо потусторонних совиных глаз.

Первый удар обжёг скулу болью, второго Тим не почувствовал. Влажный асфальт облизал ладони, когда он упал, но никто не попытался встряхнуть его. Сглотнув тошноту и боль, он открыл глаза.

И увидел, как Коннер ломает руку одному из его преследователей.

Хруст костей и крик были нестерпимы, ноги сами подняли его, и Тим дёрнулся в сторону, к свету. Кон схватил и его за запястье, но Тим не успел остановиться — и побежал.

***

Бежать.

Вот что он должен был сделать с самого начала.

Необходимая одежда, зубная щётка, плёнки, камера, лаптоп.

Его уже давно не должно было быть здесь.

***

— Далеко едешь?

Тиму всех сил стоило не подпрыгнуть.

Он медленно обернулся, при свете солнца он был почти в безопасности, знал это раньше, но теперь не был уверен.

На Дике были сварочные очки. Ну и мода.

— Решил развеяться. А ты здесь?..

Дик пожал плечами. Он был слишком бледным, но не Тиму было судить.

— Еду к подруге.

Совершенно случайно им оказалось по пути.

Очки Дик так и не снял.

***

Кусок не лез в горло.

Плёнки Тим не смотрел уже три недели, и камеру не включал тоже, просто пытался отстраниться. Не нагнетать.

Он сидел на ступеньках у парка и силился прожевать хотдог, когда увидел его.

Джейсон вышел из дверей частной клиники с конвертом в руках, не глядя по сторонам, тронулся к перекрёстку, пока Тим беззвучно давился своим обедом.

Он не мог вырваться.

***

— Следишь за мной?

Тим правда хотел просто вернуться в мотель и упасть лицом в подушку, задёрнув шторы поплотнее, но не дошёл.

Джейсон держал его за горло и смотрел зло, бешено.

Тим помнил, как тот снёс его в тёмном пустом доме, оглушил, как сидел на его постели — он был уверен, что это Джейсон.

Сейчас он только хрипел, царапая короткими ногтями его ладонь.

Наконец Джейсон отпустил его и взялся за голову.

— Нигде от вас спасения нет? Сначала Дик, теперь ты, мелкий сучёныш.

Тим всхрипывал, трогая собственное горло. Когда он наконец смог выдавить хоть слово, Джейсон отошёл уже на десяток ярдов, и пришлось его догонять.

Крепкий удар с правой снёс Тима, как бесполезную игрушку, но после этого Джейсон хотя бы остановился.

Он молчал, не оборачиваясь, пока Тим не смог говорить. Он сплюнул кровь и ответил наконец:

— Я не слежу за тобой. Я здесь прячусь.

Лишь когда Джейсон снова взглянул на него, Тим на мгновение ощутил себя в безопасности.

Через секунду это ощущение пропало.

***

— Почему ты скрывал?

Джейсон непонимающе вскинул брови, Тим молча перевёл взгляд на пакет с его именем. Внутри — он точно знал — лежали таблетки.

— Бродяжка, ещё и псих? Меня достаточно шпыняли в детстве.

— Мы никогда тебя не трогали.

Джейсон уставился в ответ, мол, серьёзно. Тим понимал, о чём речь. Может, никто никого и не донимал в их семье, но и теплом не делился.

Особенно, когда появился Дэмиен.

Кровь и плоть.

Их тогда отрезало друг от друга, всех приёмышей, будто чёрная кошка пробежала. Дик вот сразу нашёл своего любимчика.

Джейсон и Тим остались на вторых ролях.

Брюс любил всех одинаково, но это никому не помогало.

***

— А ты ведь был у Дэмиена на съёмках на подхвате?

— Я болел.

***

Они решили поехать к Тиму, потому что вдвоём было не так страшно.

Сов они не обсуждали. Тим не задавал вопросов. Он хотел просто забыть всё это, просто отдохнуть, и Джейсон… если он носил красную маску и напал на него тогда, если он сидел на его постели — он всё же не стал его убивать.

И в какой-то мере Тиму было уже всё равно.

Отужинать прихваченной по пути пиццей им было не суждено.

Джейсон смеялся — совсем как в старшей школе, подталкивал Тима бедром, только теперь тот замечал, как он вытряхивает из банки таблетки. Многовато для любого лекарства — как мятную конфету съесть, но Тим не лез.

Он уже пытался узнать слишком много; недосмотренные кассеты лежали на дне его рюкзака.

У самого мотеля тень огромной совы закрыла крыльями луну и сам свет.

Больно было нестерпимо: череп раскололо светом, шумом, кровь выступила прямо в горле, а может, это он прокусил язык. На последних оборотах мысли он понял, что лежит на траве один, пока Джейсон яростно кричит на сову и размахивает руками, будто всерьёз надеясь её оттолкнуть.

Огромная ушастая голова повернулась к нему, два идеально круглых жёлтых глаза уставились на Джейсона почти с удивлением.

Потом Тима больше не было.

***

Казалось, он дрейфовал в своём сне целую вечность. Он видел: их семейное прошлое, которое теперь представлялось вполне счастливым, чего он не мог бы сказать ещё пару лет назад. С принципом carpe diem он не был на ты и раньше, нынешний момент ловить тем более не хотелось.

Краем глаза он заметил движение у окна и сел рывком.

— Джейсон?

В тишине он слышал чужое дыхание, приглушённое и одинокое.

— Нет.

Тим не дёрнулся, потому что даже через глухой мотоциклетный шлем узнал голос Дика.

— Где Джейсон?

Тим пытался проморгаться, рассмотреть Дика, который больше походил на галлюцинацию, пока Тим наконец не смог сосредоточиться, а тот не потянулся снять шлем.

По оконному стеклу пронзительно провезли крупные когти, и Тим вздрогнул снова, поворачиваясь к нему. И замирая.

Он видел того, кого давно не помнил живым.

Дэмиен сидел на окне, свесив ногу наружу, глаза его были янтарными, круглыми, а выражение их — печальным.

Дэмиен покачал головой с тоской, но Дик щёлкнул шлемом, и Тим просто замер, глядя на него.

Синяя паутина вен разбегалась от его пустых глаз (это ли ты прятал, Дик?), он смотрел куда-то мимо Тима, за него.

— Вам пока придётся перестать видеться.

Сказал Дик, который всегда переживал о том, что его младшие общаются между собой недостаточно.

— Что ты с ним сделал?

Предполагать было страшно, и Тим то и дело возвращался взглядом к Дэмиену — щуплой пернатой фигурке на окне. Его трудно было разглядеть, да и видел его Тим будто краем глаза — силуэт, то полностью совиный, то напоминающий отчасти того, кто внёс раздор в семью.

Тим даже не был уверен, что спрашивал о Джейсоне, но Дик ответил на вопрос весьма конкретно.

— Искоренил заразу.

Тим понял, что сидел, вцепившись в край одеяла и держа его у груди, будто стараясь спрятаться. Усилием воли заставил себя разжать пальцы.

— В каком смысле?

— В каком смысле?! — Дик неожиданно яростно метнул шлем в стену и развернулся, вцепившись пальцами в волосы. — Ты умный мальчик, Тим, ты знаешь, что делают с вирусами антитела.

Инстинкт самосохранения у Тима работал на отлично. Мозги — тоже.

— А я? Я — вирус?

— Ты метастаз.

Со стороны окна раздалось испуганное уханье, и массивный клюв ударился в стекло. Дик же, будто не слыша, рванулся к кровати, грубо хватая Тима за плечо и стаскивая на пол. Больше он ничего не говорил, таща его к машине, но всё, что Тим мог понять по провалам его глаз, по синеющим точь в точь как у Дэмиена венам — он понял.

Как и то, что Дик не видел Дэмиена, молчаливо и неотступно следующего за ними; _его_ глаза были полны боли и сожалений.

Из крошечного мотеля на краю района Трёх углов Дик предсказуемо приволок его в Уэйн-манор, и не домой, а на фамильное кладбище.

Здесь не было кенотафа Дэмиена, его всё ещё искали, но Тим увидел криво вырытые могилы со скромными табличками на простых досках.

Там были Джейсон, Дик, почему-то Коннер. Там был Тим.

И могила Коннера была полна земли.

Тим не хотел думать, почему. Думать вообще было трудно, будто из него выпили все силы, он не мог ударить, не мог даже выкрутить красноречие на максимум и заболтать Дика.

 _Дика?_

Он был бессилен, как когда Джейсон закрыл его от огромной совы.

Дэмиен сидел на его собственном надгробии и криво показывал: клюв, два круга, два острых изгиба.

Клюв, два круга, два острых изгиба.

 _Клюв, два круга, два острых изгиба._

Морзянка, которую Тим не понимал.

Дик сделал шаг к нему, и Тим дёрнулся, надписи на надгробиях исказились, вместо бесконечной череды предков с камней улыбнулись имена Сен Жермена, Титона и Хейма.

Пальцы Дика заострились птичьими когтями, но Дэмиен не двигался с места, лишь смотрел на Тима с бесконечным сожалением.

***

 _три месяца спустя_

— Как ты?

Тим пожал плечами и лишь потом вспомнил, что Брюс не увидит жеста, потому что они говорили по обычному телефону. Изрядно отвлекали сводки новостей, бесконечно крутящиеся на экране в очередном гостиничном номере.

— Н’рмально. Лучше. Как Дэмиен?

Тим сделал свои выводы из того, что их обоих нашли лишь три дня спустя после ночной стычки, его — едва живым, а Дэмиен должен был быть давно мёртв, судя по показателям.

Но они оба были выживальщиками — это не изменилось.

— Всё ещё не говорит. Но дважды улыбнулся Альфреду.

Тим улыбнулся тоже.

— Я заеду как-нибудь. Может, через пару недель? Хорошо?

— Отличная идея, Тим.

Тот кивнул и опустил трубку, точно зная, что и без жестов и полутонов Брюс его понял.

Он уставился в чёрный экран, внимательно слушая сообщения о пробках в Готэме.

Истлевший обрывок телефонного провода мерно качался от сквозняка.


End file.
